


Stay High

by tukikochan



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Emotions, F/M, Feelings, Lemon, Mending Relationships, NSFW text, Resolved Argument, Sex, Smut, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, chose your girlfriend over me, took you this long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukikochan/pseuds/tukikochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatsuharu left her, abandoning their friendship without a thought. Broken down inside and depressed, she begins to waste away, skipping her training to become a doctor, isolating herself in the confines of her bedroom, and poisoning her body with excessive alcohol. Haru shows up one day and shit hits the fan. **minor SPOILER ALERT**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay High

Another day staring at walls. Pretending that my heart didn't hurt like hell. Pretending that everything was okay. Another day of wishing I would've never met him but...in the same sense thankful I did. After he broke off our friendship, I didn't shed a tear even though it broke my heart. I just kept myself distracted, working extra hard with Hatori towards becoming a doctor and hoping, even praying, that he may have just made a mistake. I distracted myself with alcohol, and I kept myself away from the topic of him and eventually started to keep away from the things, people and places that reminded me of him. Including Hatori. He was the reason we met after all. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have been getting so much training with an actual doctor. 

I hoped Hatori wasn't too upset with me for missing a couple of weeks of training. But I did tell him I wasn't feeling well. 

This was all HIS fault. I just wish I could hurt him for hurting me. I wanted him to feel the absolute misery I was feeling right now. Although he probably didn't realize the way I felt about him when he did it...

Suddenly I heard a knock on my front door. I reluctantly climbed out of bed, groaning the whole way as I stepped over empty vodka bottles and put my hand on the doorknob. I looked through the peephole. It was him. I took my hand off the doorknob and turned to return to bed.

"Kai. Open the door. I know you're in there."

I freeze. "Haru, go away. I'm sick," I lie, "I don't want you to catch it!"

"I don't have time for this! Just let me in! I have to make sure you're okay; Shigure's orders."

I closed my eyes, trying to cool down. Not working. I swung the door open and punched Haru square in the jaw. "Listen here. If you're only here because of Shigure, get the fuck out before I fuck up that pretty face of yours," I growl. When certain buttons are pushed, I get psychotic.

He rubs his jaw and stares at me before barging into my home, pushing me aside. 

I growl, following him and slamming the door. "Haru, you can't just barge into my house like that!"

Haru picks up a couple of the empty bottles and holds them out. "You've been skipping out on Hatori to drink?" He asks in disbelief.

I frown. "No. I didn't feel good," I say, a sick feeling in my stomach. The word vomit. It was coming.

"Hm didn't feel good alright. What the hell? I talked to Hatori for you and you screw it up?!"

"Don't even start with me, Haru! You don't get to intervene in my life anymore!"

"Well someone needs to stop you from being stupid! Is this what you've been here doing the whole time? Drinking?!"

And here it comes. My word vomit was like...well vomit. It hurt coming up and would hurt even worse to swallow it back down. So...I let it out. "Oh yeah, I'M the stupid one. At least I can see the obvious! You're so blind you don't even see the underlying problem: YOU! You drove me to this! It's all your fault I'm like this! I've locked myself in my house-wait, no, scratch that-ROOM for weeks because I must stay under the influence to forget about you. And what you did to me. Do you remember, Haru? The way you told me I wasn't a suitable friend and how you think I should leave you alone because of Isuzu?"

"Kai-"

"No, Haru, listen to me damn it!" I shout at him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him, "I am so tired of being torn because of our tattered friendship. I think it's great you have such a wanton girlfriend and I'm so glad you're girlfriend means more to you than your best friend."

Haru frowns, obviously peeved. "Don't talk about Isuzu like that! She's no whore," he says seriously. "If you're tired of being torn, then get over it!"

My eyes narrow and I swing at him again, barely missing. He counters my punch by grabbing my fist. I try to shake my fist and pull it out of his grip but my efforts were wasted. But that didn't mean I gave up. Suddenly as I pulled my hand back with extreme force, I lost my balance and fell back on my butt. I blinked twice, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment. I stand up. "Get out of my house, Haru! I hate you!" I shout angrily, stomping off to my room and slamming the door, not even stopping to see if he actually left. I sat down on my bed, sulking. I couldn't believe the jerk had the nerve to come here. Especially after what he did.

Footsteps shuffled outside my room and I sighed as a knock sounded. "Kai, let me in."

"Fucking leave! I don't want you here!" I shout, burying my face in my hands.

"Just let me in! We need to talk seriously," he states outside my door.

I grab a shoe and throw it at the door. "I said leave Haru!"

"Damn it Kai!" He rips opens the door quickly, glaring. "Look at me," he says, his voice deadly and ominous.

I look up at him, giving him a death glare. "I don't want to speak to you when your Black Haru. Get out," I say in a deadpan. I had replayed the entire visit in my head and finally confirmed it by his deadly voice. He was definitely in black mode.

"Then you get out of Bitch mode and listen to me!" He retorts, grabbing my shoulders and shaking them.

I growl and push him back. "Don't touch me."

He sighs, looking down and trying to calm down. He took deep breaths and I slowly saw his fists begin to uncurl. He sighs and looks at me. "I...I'm sorry, Kai."

I guess he had changed moods because he seemed genuinely apologetic. But it wasn't enough to mend a broken heart. "Just shut up. I don't want to hear any of your pitiful excuses," I say, looking down.

He puts a finger under my chin forcing me to look at him. "Kai, I don't think you fully understand the situation," he starts, gazing at me with melancholy eyes, "I made a mistake. Won't you please forgive me?"

I stared at him, a million thoughts running through my head. I was so tempted to forgive him and make up with him. But he gave me up for his girlfriend. And I wasn't so sure I liked seeing him with other women, much less being left behind for other women. Sometimes it got hard to hide it. My true feelings. "Haru...I just...I can't do it."

Haru's face falls. "Why not?"

"I just...I can't handle it anymore. It was probably best that you broke off our friendship because I can't take it," I start.

"What the hell are you talking about? What can't you take?" He asks, a look of bewilderment crossing his face.

"Haru, after all our years of being friends, you were always the one who could read me best. You could read me like an open book. You could always sense my emotions. How could you not see? How could you be so blind? I thought I meant more than that to you, but you just threw me out after 5 years of friendship for your girlfriend. She meant more than your best friend! You were my best friend! No one could've made me throw you out. I would've done anything for you...for my best friend, only to find you wouldn't do the same!" After several moments of his confusion, I feel my body rack with sobs as I burst into tears. "Don't you see, Haru? I saw the best and worst sides of you. I've felt things I never imagined I could feel!"

Haru grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close, comfortingly. He hugged me warmly, "What are you trying to say?"

I push him back harshly. "You know what? Just get away from me," I say, genuinely hurt, "Why don't you just go back to Rin? Since she's more important than me anyways."

Haru groans. "Won't you listen to me for one second? I said I'm sorry!" 

I look down. "I know what you said, Haru."

There was silence for a few seconds. "You know...I broke up with her," Haru starts, "and before you say anything, it was because I missed you, okay? I missed seeing you everyday. When I...made you leave, it was like losing a piece of me. So...I went to Shigure and he said you were here. You'd been here ever since that happened. He told me it was my fault and...I went black. I couldn't imagine making you do this to yourself. I had to know-or see-he was wrong." 

I stare at him, basically shocked at his words. "Haru...I...I don't know what to say."

"Kai, shhh. Don't say a thing," he murmurs, cupping my face and kissing my lips softly.

My eyes widen but I slowly sink into the kiss, my eyes sliding shut as I wrap my arms around him. It felt so right to be this close to him, my lips against his. But...I decided to stop and pulled away. "Haru...I..."

Haru looks into my eyes. "Kai, look at me and tell me you didn't want me to kiss you," he says, daring me to lie.

I stared into his eyes, feeling a blush come over my face. "Haru, I did...want you to kiss me. That's...what I was trying to tell you. I like you! I like you more than a best friend should! And it's eating at my heart!"

Haru stared at me for a split second before kissing me again, his warmth engulfing me as he pulls me close. 

I felt an eager surge of excitement at our closeness and kiss him back, hungry for this attention from him. He pushes me back against the wall and pins my hands above my head, kissing my neck softly and sweetly, his kissing slowly transformed into sucking and biting.

I let out a breathe of excitement and put my hands in his hair, closing my eyes as he left small love spots on my neck. "H-Haru," I murmur softly, "see what you do to me?"

Haru smirks, his lips returning to my own as he lifts me up, my legs going around his waist. He supports my weight, strategically placing his hands under my butt as I wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls away from the kiss to breathe and looks at my face, taking in my reaction. "Kaiana, I love you, you know that?" he murmurs softly, kissing my forehead softly.

I blush. "I-I love you too," I say, definitely not expecting this. I kiss him this time and my head starts spinning from this pure bliss. 

He pulls away to kiss down my neck again, his teeth gently gripping the neck of my shirt and pulling slightly. I blush and rub his back gently. Haru carries me to the bed, laying me down and pulling his shirt over his head. I stared at him in his shirtless glory and blush about 20 shades of red. 

He crawls onto the bed and hovers over me, leaning down to kiss my lips. I could feel his hands on the bottom hem of my shirt, pulling it up to caress my abdomen. I gasp at the touch. "Haru..."

He pulls away. "Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm touching you, Kai. Would you like me to stop?" He asks.

I thought about it. I had loved this man for 5 years. And...let's face it, neither of us were virgins. We lost that asset quite a few years ago. I shake my head. Why stop now? 

He continued moving his hands around my body, caressing it as he sneakily pulls my shirt off. His attention instantly goes to my cleavage. He runs his tongue out, licking the ridge between my breasts gently. His hands reached around and unclasp my bra, sliding it off and moving his mouth to engulf one of my nipples. I squeak and moan at the sensation, rubbing his back. 

His attention soon went back up to my lips. He kissed me again, his tongue sneaking into my mouth. I wrestled my tongue with his and gasped as he lightly nipped at my tongue and tugged on my skirt and panties. After they were off, he pulled away, staring at me.

"H-Haru, don't stare," I say embarrassedly, covering myself.

"I love your body," he says huskily, "it's absolutely perfect." He grabs my wrists and pins them above my head, stopping me from covering myself.

I blush at his empowering words. "H-Haru..."

He smiles, leaning forward and kissing me again. The kiss reflected tenderness, love and happiness. I fall into the kiss as he slowly removes his hands from my wrists. Our tongues danced between our mouths and my eyes were shut dreamily. Suddenly, I felt Haru's presence at my entrance. He must've stealthily stripped his boxers and pants. I blush brightly, slowly opening my eyes. It felt huge; I didn't dare look down. I kiss him harder to give him an okay. 

Haru grunts into my mouth and slowly presses himself deep into me. I pull away to moan softly. Haru groans deeply, thrusting his hips slowly, getting us both warmed-and worked-up. It was so torturous, the rate he was going, and I whimpered, begging him to move a bit faster. He obliged and lightly caressed my thighs as he moved faster and deeper inside of me.

This felt so right. Everything felt so right. The kiss. The touch. The feeling. It was all so surreal. I moaned softly, my head swimming. I could already feel pressure building up as Haru thrust into me. The pleasure of the man I love inside of me was better than I could ever imagine and I found myself hoping moments like these would be limitless.

Haru pumped into me, each movement pushing me further and further toward my climax. He suddenly hit my G-spot and it took about all I had not to scream out in pleasure. But I still managed to let out a boisterous moan. He was groaning along with me, obviously starting to reach his finish as well.

He began to pound into my hardly and finally, enough was enough. "Haru! Ah...ngh..." I climaxed hugely, my limbs going numb from the overwhelming sensation coursing through my body. 

"Kai!" He moaned out as well as he pulled out of me to cum on my bed. He stared at my pleasure stricken face and smiled warmly, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on my lips. "Kai...I've been waiting to be this close to you for awhile."

I blush, my body still sensitive from the orgasm. I slowly sit up to kiss him again. "Do you know how nice it is to hear that?" I ask, "I've been waiting for this as well. And...it seems so surreal."

Haru crawled into bed with me and pulled me to him, holding me lovingly. "Kai, this is real. I promise you it is," he murmurs, kissing my forehead gently. 

"So you'll be here after our nap?"

"Of course I will. Then we can tell Hatori that I've cured you," he says, chuckling. 

I rested my head on his chest and smile dreamily. Who would've thought making up with your best friend could lead to...this?


End file.
